Wireless communication devices provide capability of communicating wirelessly, and therefore they are widely adopted for many kinds of devices and applications. Wireless communication devices usually comprise baseband and wireless transceiver, and are controlled by electronic devices as a slave device.
Data transmission of environmental and device status monitoring have gradually become an application for wireless communication devices with the development of IoT. However, to install extra controlled wireless communication devices on electronic devices or to install extra main processor on sensor may not only increase the difficulties of devices, but may also expand the volume of wireless communication devices. How to provide a wireless communication device that may operate without master devices thus becomes a problem to be solved.